The Colour Wheel
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: "Blue and Yellow don't go well together." Their teacher says. But Gray thinks it does. Just like how he and Lucy get along. One Shot.


**So yeah. Props to my sister for idea. GrayLu! I haven't made much one shots in a while. So here it is! It's shorter than some of my chapters in multi-chapter stories… But it's still longer than a thousand words! So enjoy~**

**Don't own the picture too...**

**Presenting: The Colour Wheel**

* * *

"In conclusion of this unit, blue and yellow don't go good together at all." Gildarts said, closing his book. "Any remarks or questions before we move on?"

"Sensei!" Gray complained. "What are you talking about? Blue and yellow go so good together though!"

"Yeah! So we should battle!" Natsu screamed, pumping his fist in the air. He only got hit by Gildarts with chalk to make him go quiet.

"But I get along with you so well!" Lucy said to Levy who was sitting next to her.

"I so agree with you! Blue and yellow totally go well!" Levy responded.

Suddenly all the students started protesting against how the two colours didn't do well with each other.

A fist coming in contact with a chalk board made them all shut up. "It's just the damn colour wheel. Complain to whoever made this and not me."

Gray raised his hand then Gildarts pointed at him, signaling he could talk.

"But sensei, they go well together."

Gildarts surrounded himself with the aura of death then left the class saying, "Self-Study for the rest of the period."

The class rejoiced in happiness that the boring art class turned into a self-study period. (But everyone knows they're not going to study)

* * *

It was lunch break and Lucy was spending it with Gray. They sat underneath the shade of the tree and on the fresh green grass.

Lucy happily ate her eggs while Gray was desperately searching for a topic setter.

"So, how's the weather?" Gray asked then immediately wanted to punch himself after but still kept the smile he showed.

"Not too shabby. You like this kind of weather?"

"No. I like it when it's raining."

"Depressed person aren't you?" Lucy said, putting away her lunch.

"N-no! I like it when it's raining while the sun is shining!" Gray retorted.

"Is that even possible?"

"I think."

And the conversation ended just like that. Gray was sweating while Lucy happily hummed a song.

_Dammit! Now's the time! I need to tell her!_ Gray thought to himself. _But how?!  
_"So Lucy." Gray started. "How's the weather?"

"You just asked me that." Lucy said then her phone vibrated. "Ah sorry. I have to go somewhere."

"Oh really?" Gray sulked internally but let out a smile instead. "Eat lunch with me again tomorrow?"

"Sure." Lucy smiled then ran off.

"So Gray. How's the weather?" A voice said from behind the tree Gray was leaning against.

"Shut up Loki." Gray muttered, blushing at his mistakes from minutes earlier.

"Real nice Gray. Real nice." Loki added before he walked off.

"Come back here you stupid play boy!" Gray chased him but Loki kept running. "I'll beat you up so you won't see the daylight anymore!"

"The daylight with rain?" Loki asked him while running backwards.

"Shut the hell up!"

* * *

The next day Lucy opened her locker to get her supplies for the first half of school while checking her periods. "English, Science, Social then lunch. After is Math, Gym then Art once again." Lucy kept muttering to herself.

"Lu-chan!" Levy said from the other side of the hallway. She soon opened her locker as well then gathered materials. Once Lucy was done with hers, she waited beside the girl.

"So-" Levy started, "You've started eating with Gray each lunch for the past week already."

"S-so what?" Lucy stuttered.

"You like him! You so totally do!" Levy teased as she closed her locker.

"I don't!" Lucy retorted as she walked beside her to their classroom.

"Don't deny. Just accept."

"Yeah Levy!" Lucy said back. "Don't deny. Just accept your love for Gajeel."

"I moved on!"

"Right, right."

* * *

Lunch break came once again and the two students were sitting underneath the shade of the tree.

_I hope Levy's not watching, _Lucy hoped as she ate her lunch.

_I hope Loki's not watching. Or I'll beat the crap out of him the next time I see him,_ Gray thought as he munched on ice from his snow cone.

"So we have gym after math right?" Gray asked as he finished his snow cone then moved onto another one. But this time it was blue coloured.

"Yeah. I hope we don't have hurdles. I suck at them." Lucy sighed as she placed meat in her mouth.

"It's okay! I suck at them too."

Lucy stared at me. "Are you trying to cheer me up? Because it's not working."

"Why is that so?" Gray asked.

"Because you won first place in the hurdle run in the athletic festival!"

"I did?" Gray said, trying to remember. "Oh, I did win something like that didn't I?"

Lucy sighed then the bell rang. She grabbed Gray's hand then started to sprint. "Hurry or we'll be late for math!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Math and gym were over and it was time for art once again.

Gildart coughed in his hand then opened the same book he read yesterday. "Let's start this over again. Blue and yellow are not compatible. Do you all understand?"

The class started complaining about the two colours once again but were stopped once the fist came crashing in the wall.

"This is the first colour we covered. We have other ones too so hurry and get over the fact that they're not compatible."

"Really? 'Cause I think they are!" Natsu said in a rude tone.

"Natsu, I bet you don't even know what you're talking about!"

"I don't! But they go well together!"

Gray wanted to punch him but sat still. He didn't want to participate in the battle for the colours since he was trying to think of what to say to Lucy during tomorrow's lunch break. _Fairy Tales? Nah, too boring. World Cup? Conspiracies? _

"Then tell me why they go _so _well together!" Gildarts provoked. "I have proof of their incompatibility on this colour wheel. Where's your proof?"

"Yes! Conspiracies!" Gray screamed, pumping his fists in the air and jumping out of his seat.

The class gave him stares of confusion and 'hey-that's-a-weird-kid!'. Gray quickly sat in response of their stares.

"Anyways, ignoring that," Gildarts said as he dropped the book and opened a new one, "Purple and red don't get well together as well."

"But sensei!" The students started complaining again.

_What's up with these annoying students? Why can't they just accept the damn truth! _Gildarts screamed internally.

* * *

Gray dragged himself to the tree where they always met because he was scared to show his face in front of Lucy. Once he met with her he sat next to her and ate his lunch.

"Woah, you have a proper lunch today!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that Lyon bastard's lunch got mixed with mine." Gray sighed as he started eating the food in his lunch.

The rest was quiet until Gray finally talked, figuring out a subject to talk about, "Blue and yellow really go together."

"Yeah, I know." Lucy replied.

"I mean like. Blue," His hand unconsciously and unnoticeably pointed to himself, "And yellow." His hands pointed to Lucy but she didn't notice.

"Oh Levy and I? We're so close! That's why I think blue and yellow go really well together!"

"No, I'm talking about blue," He pointed to himself, "And yellow."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Fullblaster." Lucy stated, not noticing his signals at all.

"Dammit Heartfillia, I love you!" Gray exclaimed as he hugged her.

She hugged back and smiled. "I-I love you too! Ever since we met!"

Gray smiled then broke the hug but pulled in again for a kiss.

_See Gildarts-sensei. Blue and yellow do go together,_ Gray and Lucy thought at the same time as they broke apart the kiss.

* * *

**But do blue and yellow aren't compatible on the colour wheel right? Ah, I should've done more research before I made this. All well XD**

**Review?**

**~BAI**


End file.
